Conventionally, MRI has been used to produce images by exciting the nuclei of hydrogen molecules (present in water protons) in the human body. However, it has recently been discovered that polarized noble gases can produce improved images of certain areas and regions of the body which have heretofore produced less than satisfactory images in this modality. Polarized Helium-3 (".sup.3 He") and Xenon-129 (".sup.129 Xe") have been found to be particularly suited for this purpose. Unfortunately, as will be discussed further below, the polarized state of the gases is sensitive to handling and environmental conditions and can potentially rapidly decay from the polarized state.
Hyperpolarizers are used to produce and accumulate polarized noble gases. Hyperpolarizers artificially enhance the polarization of certain noble gas nuclei (such as .sup.129 Xe or .sup.3 He) over the natural or equilibrium levels, i.e., the Boltzmann polarization. Such an increase is desirable because it enhances and increases the MRI signal intensity, allowing physicians to obtain better images of the substance in the body. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,396 to Albert et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
The hyperpolarized gas is typically produced by spin-exchange with an optically pumped alkali metal. The alkali metal is removed from the hyperpolarized gas prior to introduction into a patient to form a non-toxic and/or sterile composition. Unfortunately, the hyperpolarized state of the gas can deteriorate or decay relatively quickly and therefore must be handled, collected, transported, and stored carefully.
The "T.sub.1 " decay constant associated with the hyperpolarized gas' longitudinal relaxation time is often used to describe the length of time it takes a gas sample to depolarize in a given situation. The handling of the hyperpolarized gas is critical because of the sensitivity of the hyperpolarized state to environmental and handling factors and the potential for undesirable decay of the gas from its hyperpolarized state prior to the planned end use, i.e., delivery to a patient for imaging. Processing, transporting, and storing the hyperpolarized gases--as well as delivery of the gas to the patient or end user--can expose the hyperpolarized gases to various relaxation mechanisms such as magnetic gradients, contact-induced relaxation, paramagnetic impurities, and the like.
In the past, rigid containers have been used to transport the hyperpolarized gas from a polarization site to an imaging site such as a hospital. Unfortunately, these conventional transport containers can leave relatively large residual amounts of the gas in the container at the end use point. For example, absent active pumping (which generally introduces unacceptable depolarization to the hyperpolarized gas) an atmosphere of hyperpolarized gas typically remains in the transport vessel, in equilibrium with the ambient air pressure. As such, a larger volume of gas is typically transported to the imaging site to provide the volume desired for clinical use. Unfortunately, the hyperpolarized gas is relatively expensive to produce and this wasted residual gas can disadvantageously escalate the cost of the hyperpolarized product even further. Further, as noted above, conventional pump delivery systems which attempt to extract the gas from the transport container can cause the polarization of the hyperpolarized gas to rapidly decay, thereby limiting the life of the product and providing potentially severe time constraints in which successful clinical imaging can be performed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved extraction systems and containers to minimize the depolarizing effect of the extraction system and to efficiently deliver the hyperpolarized gas to the desired subject.